


100 Days

by ZanessaGaily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coping, Crime, Depression, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry to disappoint, m for mostly language but some sexual content, most of these relationships are just friendships, not too much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanessaGaily/pseuds/ZanessaGaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 days before the wedding, Eren goes missing. Time is running out, and he's still not home.<br/>=<br/>Petra moves into town only to find a kidnapping recently happened. Join the journey as they hope to find Eren, alive hopefully, before the big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to HeichouClean, gongchan, xstagasaurusx, and Tig-Hug.

_“9-1-1, what's your emergency?”_

_“My fiancé is missing. He hasn't been home in almost seventeen hours.. We.. my-my friends and I.. we tried to contact him and find him but we.. we haven't been able to.”_

 

Eren Yeager, future Ackerman, goes missing 100 days before the big wedding. 100 days before they could say, “I do.”

People think Eren ran away, not ready to marry Levi, but he knows very well that the only way for him to leave is if he was forced to not return.

 

Thus, a search party was organized. The same day, Petra Ral moves into town. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a dream I had a few nights ago. I hope I can finish it. '8D
> 
> find my tumblr; zanessgaily or zanessgailystories.


End file.
